Refuse To Be Tamed
by Gigglez1992
Summary: The Joker & Harley Quin are broke. Unable to steal from the bank, due to the Batman, they use mind control on Catwoman to steal for them.


**A/N:** This is my first Batman and Catwoman/Bruce and Selina fic y'know it's pretty much the same thing. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

** Refuse To Be Tamed**

**We're Broke**

Gotham City. All in three words: mean, tough, and most of all... Corrupt. Need I say more? Thats all that went on in Gotham. Crime everywhere, all the time, everyday. Either in discreet, secrecy, silence, or flat out loud and obvious. Villians, most of all. More villians than anything. One hero. Something tragic happened to him a long time ago. Now, he chooses to help the innocent, so that no other human will ever expirience what he's expirienced. If something has to happen to add effect for something bad to stop, why did it have to happen to him? Adding proof to the saying of "everything happens for a reason"

His worst enemy would have to be a man who takes away those who smile and replaceing it with his own meniacle red lipped white smile one and frightening laugh.

The Joker punched the double doors open. He threw his purple hat and his gun with the bang flag sticking out, on a nearby table. Oh yes, he was definately angry. He fell back on the couch and slapped his hand over his eyes, covering them.

A woman shyly followed behind him. She looked at him, wondering to say something to lift his spirits. "M-Mistuh J?" she said shyly.

He didn't answer. "Mistah J? Puddin?" still no answer. "Aww c'mon puddin it wasn't so bad" she leaned against the wall

"Not so bad?" he chuckled, "Not so bad??" he said deeper and louder as he rose from the couch. "Not so bad?! Harley?!" He got up and walked towards her. "Not so bad that we spent all that gas driving to the bank, and not so bad loosing our last guns and bullets, and getting shot at!! and to top it all off, the Bat showed up!!" he was at her face now. "Oh yes!! the Bat showed up and if h e had caught me, you know what he would've done?! He would've kicked my ass!! He would've kicked my ass right back into Arkham!!! Lets not forget the get away chase! burning up more gas!! Where did you learn to drive?!"

"Hey I got us away didn't I?!" she said

"He was right behind us and I say, 'give me the gun Harley!' and what do you do?!"

"I gave you a gun!!" she defended herself, "You asked for a gun so I gave you one

"The bang flag! I had a great shot at him too!!" he yelled grabbing the gun and waving the flag, "What good is a bang flag when it comes to killing someone?!"

"It's your fault!! Why do you even have a fake gun to begin with?!"

"It's funny!!"

"Was it funny at the time where you needed a real gun?!"

"Shut up!!" He punched the wall behind her. And top it all off, we need money!!" he turned his back to her. The Joker walked to the table. There was a cup of juice. "How much money do we have right now?" he took a gulp of juice

"We got fifteen dollers and sixty cents, then we're flat broke" she said calmly

He spat out his juice in a hurry

"Hey!! Hey!! Don't spit it out the juice ain't free!!"

"Fifteen dollars?! That's all we've got to go on and then we're screwed?!" The Joker slammed his cup down, spilling more juice on the table in the process, he walked angrily toward her.

Feeling intensely terrified of the purple figure advancing toward her, "Now puddin, I want you to control your emotions and calm..." she put her hands vertically in front of her to keep some space between them

"Don't tell me to calm down!!" He put his hands on the wall with her between them. "We practically have no money, and no way to get it and here's the best part, I have absolutely no back-up plan!! Stealing it from the bank, was my only back up plan! And guess how that worked out?!?!" he burned his eyes in hers.

She thought for a few seconds figure out what to finish his sentence with and prayed she got it right, "Not so well?"

"Bingo!!" He turned his back to her.

"Well, look on the bright side puddin'" Harely made a weak and desperate attempt to calm him.

"There IS no bright side to this shit!!" He turned his head to the side to yell

Harelys shoulders slumped lazily and fell back on the wall. "So what do we do now?" she asked quietly

The Joker sighed, "I don't know Harely, don't ask me that right now" he said softly and sat down on their couch.

She looked at him, feeling worried yet relived that the vien about ready to pop on his forehead had finally disapperered. He looked at her frowning, then he smiled. He put his hand in the air to invite her to sit with him. She took two steps foreward, unsure at first, then seconds later she walked to him, she took his hand, he pulled her on his lap. She sat down and leaned her head against his. "We'll be okay puddin'" she said softly

He didn't know what to say, he had doubts about saying, 'Yes, we'll find a way out of this', because to be truthful, he wasn't sure they were going to make it through this, so he just kissed her cheek. It was rare for him to show affection to her, but it was times like this why she fell in love with him.

"I got it! Mista J!, Why don't I just ask Pammy for help?!" she said happily. The Joker laughed, "What's she gonna do? Give us a tree that grows money?" "Say that's a better idea!" she said. "Idiot" he remarked. "I know what you should do! Ask one of our friends, like Penguin or Two-Face?! They're rich guys ask them for some money! Just enough to pull us on our feet again whaddaya say puddin?!"

"Forget it!! I refuse to let our friends know of our personal financial problems" He growled. "They'll think nothin of it! They'll understand that we really need money and be more than happy to lend us some!" she said. He grunted, letting his male ego of determination and dignity as a man take over and refused to let down.

"So stealing is out, right?" She asked "Stealing isn't really our specialty" The Joker answered. "We tried that tonight and it didn't work"

Harely sighed, now running out of ideas. "Too bad we can't steal like her" she sighed

"Like who" He asked. "Like the cat lady" she responded. "Oh her" Guessing it was Catwoman. "Yeah, when it comes to stealing, she's the worlds best." "How about we ask her to steal us something valueable, pawn it, and get the money?" she asked. He thought about it, it wasn't a good idea for a couple reasons. "No. She never works for anybody, she works alone, she wouldn't steal anything for us anyway, and most importantly, she's much too connected with Batman".

Harley frowned, "She's not one to rat out on somebody, but if you don't think it's a good idea, then we shouldn't. The only way I would see we would be compleately safe, is if we could somehow... control her to steal for us but then again, that seems a little crazy too" She scoffed "Mind control"

"Mind control?" He gave it a deeper thought until it instantly clicked. "Mind control? Well bless the toxic waste I was born in! Why didn't I think of it sooner?!" He stood up knocking Harely flat on her ass on the floor

"Ow! Mista J what's wrong?!"

"Don't you get it?! If we could control Catwomans mind, do you know what that means?!"

She gave it some thought, "It means that... we would be able to control her mind?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, and it also means our way out of this! If we could find a way to control her mind, we could control her to steal us enough money to get us back on our feet! But why stop there?, when we have the worlds best thief in our control, she's not gonna get caught! She's too quick! She's so skilled even Bats can't catch her, even if he did, she'd just seduce him like she always does to get away, and when she does, she brings us the money, and the the game starts all over again. Even if it didn't work, which I highly doubt, do you see now Harely? If he catches her and didn't let her get away, she would be the one doing hard time, not us. We're compleately out of the crimefighters minds! The odds of us being traced back this is highly unlikely!!"

"That must be the most foolproof plan i've ever heard" she thought "Only one problem, how the hell are we supposed to control someones mind?! Do you got some kind of magic spell you could use cause this sounds pretty impossible."

"Ahh, Harely my red and black minx. You forget that we have a connection to Gothams crime king pins, and remember that all of us watch out for eachother, and we just so happen to have a friend who specializes in mind control" he smiled

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me what you think of this story in a review. Should we forget about it? Or should I continue? Tell me what you think and not what you think I want to hear. As always thank you for you time in giving it a chance, and reading it.


End file.
